Suited For Success/Gallery
Arranging for a fashion show RarityDressDesign.png|"Oh, Opalescence. Can't you just picture it?" Rarity talking to Opalescence S1E14.png|"Moi, stepping up in a stunning new gown at the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot!" Rarity pulls the cloth away S1E14.png|Now, let's just pull this away! Rarity S1E14.PNG|"Why, yes! I did make it myself. Thank you so much for asking." Rarity Close Up S1E14.PNG|Lady's gotta pout. Opal on the Bed S1E14.PNG Opalescence resuming her nap on the cloth S1E14.png|Time to resume my nap. Opalescence walking away S1E14.png|Okay, whatever. RaritySewingHerDress.png|"Oh, oh. Look who wants to help me. Thank you." Opal watching Rarity S1E14.png|Opal is not amused Rarity 'You want to help me more' S1E14.png|"You want to help me more?" Opal Balancing Act S1E14.PNG RarityandOpalSewing.png|"Careful now. Don't move. This shouldn't take long at all." Opal Eye Roll.png|Opal rolls her eyes at Rarity. Applejack howdy! S01E14.png|"Howdy, Rarty!" Rarity working on the dress S1E14.png|Focusing. Rarity looks at Applejack with a menacing look S1E14.png|"What do you think she's makin'?" Twilight looks like dress S1E14.png|"It looks like a dress." Rarity is annoyed S1E14.png|Rarity gets irritated at Twilight and Applejack's rude entry Applejack 'Since this is a dressmaker's shop' S1E14.png|"Well, that makes sense. Since this is a dressmaker's shop and all." Rarity irritated S1E14.png|This is breaking my concentration! Rarity Irritated S1E14.PNG|"Is there something I can help you with?" Twilight with her dress S1E14.png|"Oh, so very sorry to trouble you, Rarity, but I need a quick favor." Twilight's Original Dress.png|"Could you please fix the button for me? It's my dress for the Grand Galloping Gala." Rarity says no S01E14.png|"You can't wear this... old thing. You need a glamorous new outfit for the Gala and I'll make it for you." Twilight 'that's really sweet of you to offer' S1E14.png|"Oh, that's really sweet of you to offer, Rarity, but I can't let you do that. It would be so much work." Rarity insisting on making a new dress S1E14.png|"I insist on making you a new dress." Rarity waving hoof in front of Twilight's face S1E14.png|"Not another word! I won't take no for an answer." Rarity looks at Applejack S1E14.png|"Let me guess, Applejack. You don't want a new gown either." Applejack looks confused S1E14.png|"Gown?" Applejack 'I was just gonna wear my old work duds' S1E14.png|"Shoot. I was just gonna wear my old work duds." Rarity shocked by Applejack S1E14.png|"You can't possibly be serious, Applejack! You absolutely must wear formal attire." Applejack hmm...S01E14.png|"Hmmm..." ApplejackRefusal.png|"...nah." Rarity 'duds for you a little bit' S1E14.png|"What if I just spruce up your... duds for you a little bit?" Applejack and Twilight S01E14.png|"Okay, sure. Why not? Since you're up for it and all. Just don't make them too... froufrou-y." Rainbow Dash crashing into the boutique S1E14.png|Rainbow Dash makes quite the entrance. Rainbow Crash 2.png|"Sorry. New trick. Didn't quite work." Rarity thinking S1E14.png|Huh, I think I got an... Rarity has an idea S1E14.png|"I-de-a! I'll make you an outfit for the Gala too, Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash 'the what now' S1E14.png|"Outfit for the what now?" Rarity pointing at Rainbow Dash S1E14.png|"I'll make one for you and you and all of you. Oh! And of course Pinkie and Fluttershy too. Oh, and when I'm done, we can hold our very own fashion show!" Twilight great idea S1E14.png|"What a great idea!" Rarity levitating cloth bolts S1E14.png|"Oh, it'll be a little bit of work, but it will be a wonderful boost for my business. Plus, fun!" Rainbow Dash 'I love fun things' S1E14.png|"Oh, I love fun things!" Fashion show idea.png|Rarity and her friends agree to hold a fashion show of their own Applejack and rarity S01E14.png|"So all you have to do is make a different, stunning, original, amazing outfit for one, two, three, four, five... plus yourself, ..." Applejack is concerned.png|"...six ponies? And lickety split? Rarity and her stylish glasses.png|"Oh, Applejack. You make it sound as if it's going to be hard." Art of the Dress Rarity operating the sewing machine S1E14.png|"Thread by thread, stitching it together." Rarity 'cutting out the pattern snip by snip' S1E14.png|"Twilight's dress, cutting out the pattern snip by snip." SfS1 Rarity Measuring.png|"Always gotta keep in mind my pacing." Rarity 'Making sure the clothes' correctly facing' S1E14.png|"Making sure the clothes' correctly facing." SfS2 Opal spinning.png|"Yard by yard, ..." Opal fluffy fur S1E14.png|"...fussing on the details." SfS3 Applejack's collar.png|"Jewel neckline, don't you know a stitch in time saves nine?" SfS4 Opal playing.png|"Make her something perfect to inspire, even though she hates formal attire." Rarity levitating the mannequins S1E14.png|"Gotta mind those intimate details, even though she's more concerned with sales." SfS5 Circle of mannequins.png|"It's Applejack's new dress." SfS6 Pinkie Pie's Dress sketch.png|"Dressmaking's easy, for Pinkie Pie something pink." SfS7 Fluttershy's Dress sketch.png|"Fluttershy something breezy." Rarity 'Blend color and form' S1E14.png|"Blend color and form..." SfS8 Rarity questions Opal.png|"Do you think it looks cheesy?" SfS9 Rainbow Dash's Dress sketch.png|"Something brash, ..." Rarity 'perhaps quite fetching' S1E14.png|"Perhaps quite fetching." SfS10 Rainbow Dash's wreath.png|"Hook and eye, couldn't you just simply die?" Rarity putting gold laurel leaves on the mannequin's head S1E14.png|"Making sure it fits forelock and crest, don't forget some magic in the dress." Rarity putting the rainbow-striped fabric on the mannequin S1E14.png|"Even though it rides high on the flank, Rainbow won't look like a tank." SfS11 Rarity stiching Dash's dress.png|"I'm stitching Rainbow's dress." AotD Finale1.png|"And that's the art of the dress!" Showing the dresses Rarity leading friends into room S1E14.png|Rarity leads her friends to their new dresses. 5 main ponies with their eyes shut S01E14.png|Anxiety. Seeing new dresses for the first time S1E14.png|Initial reaction... Horrified reaction to first batch of dresses S1E14.png|Reaction about half a second later... Applejack's dress on display S1E14.png|"What do you think of your old duds now, Applejack? Pretty swanky, are they not?" Twilight's dress on display S1E14.png|"And Twilight! I made this dress for you and I designed each outfit theme to perfectly reflect each pony's unique personality." Rainbow Dash's dress on display S1E14.png|"Oh, it took me forever to get the colors right on this one, Rainbow Dash, but I did it. Oh, and it turned out beautiful, don't you think?" Fluttershy's dress on display S1E14.png|"Ooo, and I know you are going to love yours, Fluttershy. It just sings spring!" Pinkie Pie's dress on display S1E14.png|"And Pinkie Pie, look! Pink! Your favorite! Aren't they all amazing?" Rarity hoping for the best S1E14.png|Waiting for praise... 5 main ponies speechless S01E14.png|No comment Rainbow Dash she asked S1E14.png|"She asked." Rarity disheartened by friends' lukewarm reaction S1E14.png|Rarity disheartened that her friends don't like their dresses Fluttershy its... S01E14.png|Surprised look Fluttershy ...nice S01E14.png|"It's...nice." Speechless Rarity listening to 5 main ponies S01E14.png|Rarity doesn't know what to say. Revising the dresses Fluttershy S01E14.png|Hello? Fluttershy and Rarity S01E14.png|Don't be shy! Fluttershy looks at herself in the mirror S1E14.png|Fluttershy doesn't look as impressionable as Rarity would have hoped. Fluttershy and Rarity1 S01E14.png|Um... Fluttershy and Rarity2 S01E14.png|It's...great. Fluttershy seems ashamed S1E14.png|But not as cute as me. Nice isn't good enough.png|Rarity asking for Fluttershy's honest opinion on the dress Rarity backing Fluttershy into a corner S1E14.png|Tell meh. Rarity pressures Fluttershy S1E14.png|Rarity forcing Fluttershy to tell her what is wrong. Fluttershy looks at Rarity S1E14.png|You really want to know, huh? Fluttershy being adorable S1E14.png|Inhaling: Getting ready for one heck of a fashion criticism! Fluttershy looks at her dress S1E14.png|The shoes are too breezy... Fluttershy commenting about her dress S1E14.png|Fluttershy ranting about her dress. Fluttershy finishes her speech S1E14.png|That was... quite a mouthful! Rarity seeing she got into S1E14.png|A saddened Rarity realises she's bitten off more than she can chew Art of the Dress reprise Twilight technically accurate S1E14.png|"The stars on my outfit need to be technically accurate." Rarity using sewing machine S1E14.png|My mane's getting ragged! Rarity putting incomplete dress on mannequin S1E14.png|What?! Pinkie Pie holding some fabrics S1E14.png|Wait until you see it is in the light! Lights shining through window S1E14.png|Wee! Rarity with measuring tape S1E14.png|Wow, Rarity tied herself up. With some help form Fluttershy. Objects levitating around by Rarity's magic S1E14.png|I'm paaaniiickiiing!! Applejack checking her Gala dress S1E14.png|Looking innocent. Applejack disapproves Rarity's fashion choice S1E14.png|Not looking inoccent. Twilight constellation canis major S1E14.png|"That constellation is Canis Major, not Minor." Birds showing a drawing to Rarity S1E14.png|France is in Equestria?! Fluttershy awkward smile S1E14.png|I spy on earth. Rarity using magic S1E14.png|I have no memory of this "Earth." Applejack and Rarity talk about the dress S1E14.png|Talking. Balloons S1E14.png|More ballons! Candy S1E14.png|Less candy! Pinkie Pie in Carousel Boutique S1E14.png|Optimist. Pinkie 'Whose dress is this' S1E14.png|"Whose dress is this?" Rainbow Dash wants her dress to be cool S1E14.png|The color's fine, just make it cooler. Rainbow Dash "It needs to be about" S01E14.png|"It needs to be about 20% cooler." Rarity with face on mannequin S1E14.png|Grr! Pinkie Pie "All we ever want is indecision" S1E14.png|All we ever want is in decision! Rainbow Dash walking through S1E14.png|All we really like is what we know! Twilight Sparkle singing S1E14.PNG|Gotta balance style with adherence Fluttershy singing S01E14.png|Making sure we make a good appearance Applejack smiling with big eyes S01E14.png|Even if you simply have to fudge it Pressure.png|make sure that it stays within our budget! Rarity wants to overcome intimidation S1E14.PNG|Got to overcome intimidation It's all in the presentation! S1E14.PNG|Remember, it's all in the presentation! Twilight body cast S1E14.png|That might prick you. Pinkie Pie with a marker in her mouth S1E14.png|Pinkie Pie with a marker in her mouth AotD Finale.png|What a messy shop! Rarity is horrified.png|Hoity Toity? He's coming here? To see these dresses? The fashion show S01E14 HoityToity FirstAppearance.png|An unimpressed Hoity Toity. S01E14 HoityToity EndOfCatwalk.png S01E14 HoityToity ClopForCushion.png S01E14 Record.PNG|Turn up the jam Vinyl Scratch. S01E14 Who that.PNG S01E14 Dj Pon3's magic aura.PNG DJ Pon-3 S01E14.png|DJ rockin the jam Spike Announcing.png|"Since the beginning of time..." Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png|"...the elite of Equestria have longed for pony fashions that truly expressed the essence of their very souls." Ponies at stage half 1 S1E14.png|"Patiently waiting decades - no, centuries! For the perfect pony gown." Ponies at stage half 2 S1E14.png|"Today at long last, Equestria, your wait is over!" Rarity's designs unveiling S1E14.png|"Let's hear it for the breathtaking designs of Ponyville's own..." Revised dresses.png|"Rarity!" Twilight Sparkle and Applejack walk out onstage S1E14.png Twilight and Applejack on the runway S1E14.png Twilight stepping out S1E14.png|Star Pony Applejack and Fluttershy in their eccentric dresses S01E14.png|Careless Rodeo Mare Fluttershy in her custom Gala dress S1E14.png|A nest? Really? Rainbowdashep14s1.png|Rainbow Dash's -20% cooler outfit. Happy Pinkie Pie in her mish mash dress.png|What a clown... Pinkie Pie on her custom made Gala dress S1E14.png|NOT! Five main ponies showing off their outfits S1E14.png|Sweetie Drops and Cloud Kicker looking up at the ponies. Twilight realizing their mistake S1E14.png|"Oh, dear." Applejack in her custom made Gala dress S1E14.png|Uh-oh. The ponies start to think their custom made dresses are hideous S1E14.png|What's going on? Applejack looks down at her galoshes S1E14.png|Wait...Why are there extra parts on these boots? Applejack tries to hide her galoshes from view S1E14.png|We didn't overdo it... S01E14 HoityToity EverythingButTheSink.png|Hmph. Rarity pushing kitchen sink away S1E14.png|Kitchen sink? What kitchen sink? S01E14 HoityToity Critical.png|The final judgement! S01E14 HoityToity Critical2.png|Ugiliest things he ever saw. Rarity surprised by whatHoity Toity says S1E14.png Rarity behind Opalescense S1E14.png Rarity taking cover behind Opalescence S1E14.png Spike telling Rarity to come out and take a bow S1E14.png Spike cheering for Rarity S1E14.png Rarity shows up in front of Hoity Toity S1E14.png Rarity walking surrounded by ponies S1E14.png Rainbow Dash in her custom Gala Dress S1E14.png Fluttershy in her custom made Gala dress S1E14.png Applejack realizes she looks bad in the dress S1E14.png|Uh, maybe a litlle. Pinkie Pie embarrassed S1E14.png|He he... The drama S01E14 Group walking.png|Um, Rarity? Pinkie Pie worried about Rarity S01E14.png|Rarity has been out of sight for days, that even Pinkie Pie is concerned about her welfare. Twilight and Rainbow Dash listen to Rarity S1E14.png|Concerned... Rainbow 'She kind of is' S1E14.png|Rainbow sticks her hoof in her mouth Wallowing in pity.png|"I want to wallow in... whatever it is a pony is supposed to wallow in! Rarity crying in her room S1E14.png|"I'm so pathe-he-hetic!" Twilight "Now what do we do?" S01E14.png|What do we do now? Twilight "She only has one cat" S01E14.png|She's NOT going to be a "crazy cat lady" Rainbow Dash well how else S1E14.png|Yup, I took your cat up a tree! Twilight posing cool S1E14.png|Ta-da Rarity's Dress.png|Rarity's Gala dress, ironically stitched by Fluttershy. Rarity's friends showing Rarity her dress S1E14.png|Your dress, remember? Fluttershy blushing S1E14.png|Isn't she cute? S01E14 HoityToity HaventGotAllDay.png|He doesn't have all day. S01E14 HoityToity CarouselBoutique.png|Giving one more chance. The second fashion show Rarity's horn glowing S1E14.png Rarity's magic might S1E14.png|Rarity starting her second show with a flash her might. Rarity creates a star field S1E14.png S01E14 HoityToity StunnedByShow.png|Gasp! Stars S1E14.png Stars flying onto Twilight's dress S1E14.png Twilight with fireworks S1E14.png Twilight kicking her legs S1E14.png Twilight's Gala Dress S01E14.png|Twilight's Gala dress Twilight modeling S1E14.png|Twilight in her new revised dress. S01E14 HoityToity GlassesDown.png|Hello, this can't be the same designer... Twilight's dress flowing S1E14.png Apple orchard S1E14.png Apple S1E14.png Apple being lassoed S1E14.png Applejack lasso transition S1E14.png Applejack kicking her legs S1E14.png Applejack with head down S1E14.png Applejack's dress S01E14.png|Applejack's Gala dress Applejack modeling S1E14.png S01E14 HoityToity SuddenCravings.png|He's hungry for apples. S01E14 HoityToity SuddenCravings2.png|Bravo! Cloud transition S1E14.png Falling candy S1E14.png|Om nom nom candy :3 Pinkie gets candy on her dress S1E14.png Pinkie's hat S1E14.png Pinkie tasting a gumdrop S1E14.png Pinkie in candy field S1E14.png PinkiePieGalaDress.png|Pinkie Pie's Gala dress Pinkie modeling S1E14.png S01E14 HoityToity ShockedByLightning.png|A fashionably shocking moment Red lightning bolt S1E14.png Blue lightning bolt S1E14.png Clouds blocking the sun S1E14.png Rainbow colored sunlight S1E14.png Rainbow's dress close up S1E14.png|This is 20% Cooler. Rainbow's dress S1E14.png|Rainbow Dash's Gala dress Rainbow descends S1E14.png Rainbow modeling S1E14.png S01E14 HoityToity GlassesSlip.png|Yes! Plant transition S1E14.png Flowers S1E14.png Flower petals S1E14.png Fluttershy gets a butterfly on her ear S1E14.png Fluttershy in her gala dress S1E14.png|Fluttershy's Gala dress Fluttershy modeling S1E14.png S01E14 HoityToity WhoIsResponsible.png|*Claps hooves* S01E14 HoityToity BlindedByRarity.png|Too bright to see the style Rarity with a tiara on head S1E14.png Rarity gala dress S1E14.png Main 6 ponies showing off in the better dresses S1E14.png|Rarity, Showing off her stuff. All of the Dresses.png|Rarity, continuing to show off her stuff. The second fashion show finishes S1E14.png|Rarity's Gala dress All of the Dresses 2.png|Rarity, Queen of Fashion. Twilight overly critical S1E14.png|Writing a letter Twilight in other words S1E14.png|Everything worked out! S01E14 HoityToity BoutiqueWindow.png|Satisfied indeed. Hoity Toity congratulating Rarity S1E14.png|Congratulations Rarity! Rarity excited about her new job S01E14.png|What a dream come true. Rarity dozen each-W 1.1359.png|Le gasp Rarity. Category:Season 1 episode galleries